


Conhecendo os Kitan

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Humor, Meeting the Parents
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Alara quer apresentar sua namorada para seus pais. Eles tentam ser educados e não insultar a inteligência de ninguém, mas hábitos antigos são difíceis de largar.
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Kelly Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Conhecendo os Kitan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Kitans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109642) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o Small Fandom Fest, "Orville, The, Alara/Qualquer Personagem Feminina, Alara apresenta sua namorada para sua família".

Alara gostaria que a sua família não tivesse uma habilidade incrível de fazer ela se sentir inadequada. Eles nem precisavam tentar, ou dizer qualquer coisa, para fazer ela sentir um desespero se espalhando debaixo da sua pele. Ao menos não estavam ativamente tentando fazer ela se sentir mal, sua doença de gravidade e recuperação inicial em Xelaya permitiram alguma reconciliação, mesmo que ela tenha resolvido retornar para a Orville. Seu pai agora conseguia passar quase uma conversa inteira sem insultar a inteligência dela. Se ele conseguiria ficar sem insultar a inteligência de outras pessoas ainda restava saber.

“Alguma dica de último minuto?” Kelly perguntou, saindo do banheiro depois de terminar sua maquiagem.

“Tequila de Xelaya. Tem um motivo para Xelaya ser conhecida por produzir algumas das melhores bebidas da União, e esse motivo é jantares de família.”

“Ao contrário do que você pode acreditar, conflito de família não é algo exclusivo de Xelaya.”

“Não, mas só em Xelaya uma primeira oficial é considerada um mau partido. Meus pais ainda acham que qualquer pessoa sem um PhD não é uma companhia adequada de jantar. Tenta não se ofender quando eles insultarem a sua inteligência, eles estão tentando.”

Kelly sorriu. “Não se preocupe, eu sei uma coisa ou outra sobre pais críticos. Tenho certeza de que vão me adorar.”

“Não vão, mas só vão ficar três horas na estação, então com sorte não vão causar muitos danos.”

“Se causarem, a gente sempre pode fingir uma emergência, isso sempre funciona.”

-

Nos cantos mais distantes da galáxia, existia uma raça chamada de Vermillian. Eles eram conhecidos por duas coisas: uma, serem absolutamente fantásticos com origami, e dois, morrerem de vergonha. Até pequenos embaraços podiam fazer seu sangue ferver, e se essa vergonha continuasse, podiam cozinhar por dentro em minutos. Isso praticamente garantia que não podiam ter contato com outras espécies, desde um incidente diplomático em que seu rei morreu depois de um alferes da União apontar que tinha um pedaço de alface no dente.

Alara quase gostaria de ter sangue Vermillian nela, pelo menos assim haveria um fim para a sua tortura.

“Então oficiais da União não precisam ter nenhuma educação superior?” Ildis perguntou.

“Bem, nós completamos nossa educação em Union Point, o que serve tanto como treinamento militar e como uma academia de educação superior. São oferecidos vários cursos, eu estudei eletivas em diplomacia e um ano de direito internacional,” Kelly disse, sendo graciosa o bastante para não se ofender.

“Uau, um ano inteiro? Eu suponho que isso conte quase como uma advogada para os padrões da Terra.”

“Ildis, não seja cruel,” Drenala disse. “Não tem nada de errado com advogados, mesmo que isso não seja uma carreira acadêmica de verdade.”

“Mãe, pai, por favor. Kelly é a primeira oficial de uma nave de exploração da União.”

“Então nada acadêmico de nota?” ele perguntou.

“Fui a vice campeã regional do Spelling Bee em ‘97,” Kelly brincou.

Ildis se virou para sua esposa. “Eu ouvi falar disso, entre os humanos, a habilidade de escrever palavras na sua própria língua é considerada rara e digna de premiação.”

“Pai! Você prometeu que não iria fazer isso.”

Kelly colocou sua mão sobre a dela. “Está tudo bem, eu sei que soa estranho para quem é de fora. A maior parte dos humanos também acha estranho. É só uma tradição americana antiga que se espalhou, mas ainda só se joga em inglês.”

“Sinto muito, não quis ofender. Tenho certeza de que é um… jogo divertido.”

“Isso seria ele tentando ser legal,” Alara disse.

Sinceramente, era de se esperar. Até se seu pai não estivesse ativamente tentando insultar alguém por sua inteligência, era algo que vinha naturalmente para ele. Essa rotina de pai apoiador era nova para ele, ainda estava se adaptando.

“Sinto muito, querida, só nunca imaginamos que você namoraria uma humana, muito menos uma militar. Eles têm uma certa reputação,” Drenala disse.

“Se isso é sobre eu ser militar de novo, achei que já tivéssemos passado por isso.”

“Sim, é só que queremos ter certeza de que você não está se auto-limitando por suas próprias… inadequações,” Ildis disse. “Você queria que te déssemos apoio, então só queremos garantir que você entende suas opções.”

“Eu conheço as minhas opções, mas prefiro que vocês respeitem minhas escolhas,” ela disse, quase gritando. Isso era uma ideia terrível, seu relacionamento com sua família ainda estava se curando, e ser crítico não era algo que as pessoas pudessem superar imediatamente.

“Alguém viu o jogo ontem de noite?” Kelly perguntou em uma voz animada, obviamente tentando mudar de assunto.

“Nós respeitamos, só queremos o que é melhor para você,” Drenala disse.

“E, nós queremos lhe apoiar também, nós falamos sobre isso,” Ildis disse.

Alara bateu com a cabeça na mesa, gentil o bastante para não a quebrar, apesar de ainda ter ouvido uns copos caírem. Ela se perguntou se Kelly estava falando sério sobre fingir uma emergência, uma coisa assim poderia ajudar elas agora.

“Ouvi dizer que eles tem uma boa seleção de vinhos aqui,” Kelly tentou de novo.

Seria demais desejar um ataque Kree? Talvez um vazamento de oxigênio?

“Pergunta se eles têm algum veneno,” Alara murmurou.

“Agora, isso é um exagero, você pode se comportar?” Ildis disse.

Alara estava prestes a lhe dar uma resposta desaforada quando seus comunicadores de pulso apitaram na mesma hora.

“Comandante Grayson, tenente Kitan, precisamos de vocês. É meio urgente, mas não uma emergência completa, tipo, não precisam correr nem nada assim, mas talvez andar um pouco depressa,” Gordon disse.

Ela praticamente pulou da cadeira. “Sinto muito, mas temos que ir. Pode ser uma emergência.”

“Foi bom conhecer vocês,” Kelly disse, se levantando também. Ela estendeu sua mão, mas nenhum dos dois a comprimentou.

“Sim, foi… bom te conhecer. Espero que tenhamos outra oportunidade de terminar isso.”

Depois disso, não podiam sair dali rápido o bastante.

“Acho que foi tudo bem,” Kelly disse, assim que estavam longe o bastante.

“Nós estávamos no mesmo jantar?” Alara riu, e então, em um tom mais sério, ela disse, “Sinto muito pelo que eles disseram, eles estão tentando.”

“Não se preocupe com isso, estava esperando pior.”

“Ainda assim, foi uma boa ideia, pedir para Gordon chamar uma emergência.”

Kelly parou. “Eu não pedi para ele, achei que você tivesse pedido.”

“Não, eu..”

Elas olharam uma para a outra.

“Espera, então isso é uma emergência real?”

As luzes começaram a piscar. Talvez ela não devesse ter desejado por um ataque.


End file.
